


Muette Fille

by solarvevo



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Mute Reader, This Is Sad, a popular douchebag, but you being douchebag isnt central its kind of an unknown fact until later, douchebag is u my dude, im addicted, kenny is a douchebag in the beginning, mute yn, this is why we cant have nice things, ur kinda douchebag idk it comes later in the story, we love high school aus, yayyyyy, youre subtly douchebag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarvevo/pseuds/solarvevo
Summary: If there is one thing Kenny could say he wasn't expecting, it would be the unpopular mute girl taking a starring role in his life.Kenny McCormick had never really noticed anyone outside of his friend circle. Unless you were a model or someone cool, you were insignifigant, and had no reason to be in Kenny's life. This is why Kenny was so confused when (Y/N) decided to wrecking ball her way in.(IM REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES BUT GIVE ME A TRY OKAY THANKS :))))))))





	1. Kenny Crashes Windows, not Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like writing 'x readers' because I get bothered with the grammar, but I tried my best. I think it turned out okay. If you see any grammatical errors, please let me know!
> 
> OG A/N: I SHOULD BE STUDYING AAAAAAA
> 
> Ilovekennytoomuchthisisbecomingaverybigproblemforme
> 
>  
> 
> Kenny McCormick x Reader, this chapter told from ol' Kenny's POV
> 
>  
> 
> We got lotsa cool stuff in here in this here cauldron of plot. We got teenage insecurities, a lil bit of magic n curses n shit, we got romance, we got smut, we got high school bullshit. The perfect high school romance is comin at you, hot n ready 
> 
> Also I'm gonna attack your looks and personality but as Kenny bc he thinks he's hot shit but I love you and you're all beautiful and wonderful people muah
> 
> So tfw; degrading of you by kenny
> 
>  
> 
> -

 

Being at a big school always means there's someone you don't know. You make a couple of friends at the start of the year based on the classes you have, and you never deviate. That's the truth for any school. There's always someone who you've seen their face before, you know you have, and they keep fucking showing up even when you have other shit to do, and it's fucking annoying.

Or maybe that was just Kenny projecting. For the third time in the past hour, that stupid (h/c) girl popped into his mind. Kenny's never even had a conversation with her. They've made eye contact a total of four times, and yet, she stuck in his head like a stupid pop song. He'd focus on his class work for a second, and the girl would slowly creep her way back in. The chick wasn't unique; she wasn't majorly, stunningly attractive. Compared to some of the other girls Kenny had been with, this bird was a pebble on the side of the road. 

Kenny wanted to punch himself in the face because of this. 

Just like in elementary school, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny remained some of the most popular kids in the school. 

Cartman was still a fat fuck, but he'd grown up with a better-looking face. He could've been more popular if his personality didn't _fucking suck._

Stan ended up on the basketball team because of his height. He was good at the game too, and his looks only boosted his popularity. The girls thought of him as the bad boy of their group and ended up shipping him with Craig Tucker (who, by the way, was still dating Tweek Tweak). It made Stan uncomfortable, so he stayed away from most girls, pardon Wendy. Stan and Wendy were a whole other bag of jelly beans, however.

Despite being the shortest in the group, Kyle was easily the most popular, which really pissed Cartman off. The "filthy, disgusting Jew" had formed a jawline girls said could cut them (Kenny never understood their obsession with jawlines) and his red curls darkened and grew longer, giving him a rugged sort of look. He had three piercings on both of his ears' cartilage, and read books a lot. Girls called him “tumblr.”

Kenny hadn't changed much since elementary, and he considered himself the plainest of the group. Sure, he'd grown tall, developed that sought-after jawline and had the blue eyes, but he wasn't anything special. He even shed his orange hood. Kenny was just a junkie with too much baggage. Besides Cartman, Kenny considered himself to be the least popular in the group.

Kenny had had a couple of girlfriends throughout his high school career. Annie Nelson, for one, was such a babe. She had the look, the body, the bitch personality. She'd bend over backward for Kenny if he'd asked her to, which was good in some situations, but Kenny felt like he was dating a robot. Next was more of a fuck buddy, but Red Williams was practically a model. She was into all that kinky shit, but spread rumors about herself and Kenny, leading them to break apart. Last on the list was Sally Darson, who was considered "the project" by anyone who was interested in Kenny. She wasn't as popular as her predecessors, but she was a good girlfriend up until the moment they were about to get down and dirty when she realized she was gay. 

But _this plain jane?_ This chick had nowhere near the body Red had, or the looks of Annie, or even attractive personality of Sally. This girl was an _anomaly._ Why would Kenny, _the third most popular guy in school_ , be fascinated with an ugly chick like that? He didn't get it.

She was just a girl, with that dull (h/c) of hers, that tubby body, and in those stupid (e/c) eyes, Kenny could get lost. Fuck, Kenny hated his brain. Why her?

"Mr. McCormick, is there any reason you aren't paying attention?" Kenny's mathematics teacher, Mrs. Jared asked, leaning against the board with a hand on her hip. "If you know this topic enough to space out, then please, answer number forty-three."

"Well shit, Mrs. Jared," Kenny laughed that douche laugh of his, biting his lip. "You seem so uptight now that I'm not paying attention, is your husband not doing enough for you? Because if not, my door's always open!"

The class erupted into hushed snickers as Mrs. Jared's face grew red. "I'm sure you and Mr. Tucker will have fun in detention, Mr. McCormick."

"Not as much fun as we could be having, but you playing." Kenny stuck up a peace sign and opened his mouth to stick his tongue between his fingers. Kenny was doing what he knew best; faking a douche personality. The real Kenny would've rolled his eyes and ignored her, not degrade her and poke fun at her home life.

"Make that _two hours_ , one with Mr. Tucker and one to do a _little self-reflecting,_ " Kenny sucked in a low breath, ruffling his dirty blonde hair. He was supposed to hang out with the guys after school, then pick up his younger sister, Karen. Detention was going to throw off his whole schedule. Kenny knew he was going to have to beg for forgiveness after class when everyone else had left.

"Haha, that's what happens to _dirty poor kids_ like you, Kenny!" Cartman whispered cheekily, laughing to himself. 

"Stop being a dick Cartman, before I make you swallow your own," Kenny growled, turning back to the front, shocked to see someone looking back at him.

That ugly chick that pestered his mind every time he drifted off was looking back at him with wary eyes. The quiet female studied Kenny solemnly, like she was hot shit, before turning back around. The way she looked at Kenny made his blood boil, and he'd be sure to get back at her once he finished with Mrs. Jared.

But for now, the last class of the day, pre-calculus. 

 

~

 

Kenny threw his backpack into his locker, his frustration with his teacher seeping into his break. Clenching and unclenching his teeth, he decided to look for the girl. Who gave her the right to act all high and mighty? She wasn't shit. As he walked through the hallways, his angry demeanor gained the attention of people in the school. People were whispering hushedly, their eyes burning holes into Kenny's sides. When he finally found the girl, she was chatting happily with Bebe Stevens. They were giggling as Bebe put stuff away in her locker. They both seemed to be minding their own business.

"Hey," Kenny spat, placing a hand above the girl's head, on her locker before leaning in. The girl looked up at him, glaring. "Who do you think you are?"

The girl remained silent, her piercing (e/c) eyes rendering Kenny speechless for a moment. She hadn’t said a word to him, yet she was still exerting some form of dominance. Something about it made Kenny uncomfortable.

"Stop with the bullshit, alright? Now answer my question, who do you think you are?" The hallway grew silent, and everyone held their breath, waiting for the girl's answer.

The girl just stared up at him, not saying a word. She rolled her eyes, using one hand to push Kenny away before attempting to turn back around. Kenny slammed his other hand down in the direction she was turning, yelling once again, "Why the fuck won't you speak?!"

A defiant look appeared on the girl's face, like she was ready to attack, but someone did so for her. Bebe grabbed Kenny's arm, swinging it away from the (h/c) girl to put more space in between them. Girls, when they're mad, are scary in general, but Bebe was a whole other level. Bebe’s glare sent shivers down Kenny’s spine. "She's fucking mute, dumbass."

Kenny's piercing eyes softened, but only slightly as he gave the girl a one-over, "What a piece of shit. Whatever, just don't act like you're all that; fucking bitch."

The blonde boy turned to walk away but was shocked when someone forcefully pushed him into the opposite row of lockers. He knew that was going to leave a bruise. Kenny let out an involuntary groan as his shoulder grabbed roughly and his body flipped over. A phone was shoved in his face, the angry, mute girl behind it. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the screen when it was so close to his face, but he was able to decipher what it said.

_'The name's (Y/N) (L/N), you bitch ass punk. Listen here; if you think you can push me around just because I'm mute, you have a whole other fucking thing coming, soldier boy.'_

Kenny looked back at the girl, his expression hardening. "Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

(Y/N) moved, typing something on the phone and showing it to Kenny once again. _'Kiss my ass, McCormick.'_

"In your fucking dreams," Kenny spat, the crowd around them only just gaining his attention. "Why the hell are you all still here?! Fuck off!" Kenny shoved his hands into his pockets, extremely pissed off. He walked away, practically stomping through the halls, letting everyone know not to mess with him. The whispers only grew louder, furthering the pissed off state of the blonde. Kenny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Did these people not have anything better to do than gossip? Kenny wallowed in his anger, making eye contact with a group of eleventh graders. They mocked him, hunching their shoulders and pretending to walk. Kenny's upper lip curled up in disgust as he jolted in their direction, causing them to shrink down and stop. A victorious grin made it's way into Kenny's face, only to realize that not only was he going to have to deal with Mr. Mackey's bullshit, but he was also going to have to deal with that ugly chick. How was a boy supposed to have a normal high school life when the whole world seemed like it was against him?

"Kenny!" (A/N: Kenneh) The summoned boy turned around, finding Cartman, one of the last people he wanted to see, approaching him. Cartman swung an arm around Kenny's shoulders, and the height difference made him struggle and pull Kenny down somewhat. Kenny's internally groaned, the position hurting his shoulder. Cartman leaned close, "How ya doin', buddy? What're you doing today after school?"

"I'm going to detention, and then I'm picking up Ka—"

"Fuck detention, fuck Karen, come to my party tonight. My mom's with her stupid boyfriend on some trip for the weekend, so I have the house all to myself. There's gonna be booze, good drugs, not Stan's weak shit, and hot girls. Maybe find someone not so boring this time, ol' Kenster? We don't want another project, you hear me?" Cartman laughed, his breath getting in Kenny's face, making him involuntarily cringe. The smell of someone else's sloppy joe made him sick.

"What time does it start and end?"

"It starts at 7 and goes up until the ass crack of dawn!" Cartman moved in front of Kenny, awkwardly dancing as he walked backward. "It'll be fun. Be there, or I'll personally kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah, see you there." Kenny waved at him as Cartman ran off, dancing. That had to be the fastest he'd seen Cartman move, ever.

Going to this party would mean he'd need to find someone to take care of Karen while he was gone. He knew he couldn't leave Karen at home alone, not when their father came home drunk. Usually, during Cartman's parties, he'd have left her with Liane, but she wasn't in town this time around. That meant he'd probably have to either hire a babysitter, or get their mother to take her out somewhere for the duration of the party. Each option required money, and Kenny sighed. The cheapest option would be his mother, so he'd have to go and beg for his check at his job early, which also meant skipping detention. 'I would rather not be in detention anyway,' Kenny thought, habitually biting his thumb’s nail.

He strolled by Mr. Mackey's office, sticking his tongue out and pulling down the lower lid of his right eye as he made eye contact with the counselor. Mr. Mackey stood up, apparently enraged, and began running at Kenny, who wasn't expecting a chase. When he saw the disproportioned man running at him full speed, Kenny started cracking up until there were tears in his eyes. The combo of running and laughing was killing his lungs, but Mr. Mackey's, " _Now you get back here right this instant, m'kay, Kenny?!_ " seemed like the funniest shit he'd ever heard.

Kenny turned around a corner, and his feet slipped beneath him, his shoes having long lost their grip. Like he'd been doing it all his life, he pushed himself back upright after slipping, sprinting again. Mr. Mackey slowed down behind him to ace the turn, waving his clipboard the whole time. Kenny glanced back at him, before refocusing his attention of the escape route in front of him. Picking up the speed, Kenny dove into the window, his hands above his head to protect it. His years of being Mysterion came in handy, allowing him to land on his feet and continue running. Behind him, Mr. Mackey kept calling for him to come back, but Kenny wasn't planning on it.

Once he'd gotten far enough, Kenny finally stopped running and placed his hands on his knees. He doubled over, desperate to catch his breath. All the running he did, the few hours of sleep he got, plus his malnourishment made him quick to exhaust. Besides, running in the snow was much harder than running on flat ground. His head felt fuzzy as he stared down at the snow, his breaths fluttering out like white smoke. Kenny's vision grew black around the edges, and the fuzziness in his mind wasn't helping the situation.

"Fuck," Kenny moaned, falling to his knees. (A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) He was quickly fading into unconsciousness, but he knew he couldn't let that happen, or else he'd die again from hypothermia. Despite his entire body screaming at him to stop, only now revealing it's soreness from working long hours, Kenny trudged through the snow and back towards the town. How far had he run? How could Kenny have possibly run this far on such low fuel? Kenny knew that if he died, he'd just wake back up in his bed like he did every morning, but that was the worst way out. Dying hurt. Kenny hated dying so much, and the fact that no one else noticed only made it worse. He died almost every day, and no one noticed or cared. He died alone every day.

Of course, there were times when he was thankful for his immortality. Particularly in caring for Karen, knowing his parents wouldn't do it. Kenny had to be Karen's caretaker because their parents would rather spend their last couple bucks on booze than on food for their only daughter. Just the thought irritated him. Karen was the sweetest, brightest, most interesting little girl ever but those two fuck ups couldn't see it. They didn't know about her fascination with the sun or the wide-eyed wonder that was clear on her face when she saw a sunflower turn or the bouquets of flowers she’d collect. Kenny did his best to help facilitate her growing interest in nature, but with such little money, he could only do so much.

Karen was his only reason for being on this Earth. Karen was the apple of his eye; the sweetest soul ever. Kenny wouldn’t dare let anything, or anyone, hurt her. Not while he was still around.

Grinning and bearing it, Kenny trudged through the snow, his teeth chattering. A looming pit appeared in his stomach, one that always showed up when death was near, and Kenny was sure he was going to die. He wouldn't let the cold hands of death take him yet; he still had to make sure Karen was okay. That’s what kept him going.

Once he reached the first Main Street, it practically looked unrecognizable through the fog in his mind. He took a deep breath, desperate to gain the attention of anyone, and collapsed on the floor. Kenny could feel his heart slowing down, and he mentally cursed himself for running so far. If Kenny died here, Karen would go without food tonight, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Snow filled his lungs ever so slowly as they tried to pump air in and out. His body felt so cold as he sank deeper into the fluffy piles of snow, his entire being void of energy. Gathering up all his remaining strength, Kenny groaned out a weak, “Help...!” before everything faded to black.

 

 

 

 

When Kenny opened his eyes, he was shocked to find that he wasn't dead. Above him was a blinding light that resembled those of the ones at a hospital, and it blinded him temporarily. Kenny looked down at his body, unwelcomingly finding wires and tubes in or around his skin, as well as a hospital gown he seemed to be wearing. Kenny squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what happened. His thought process was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, which caused him to open his eyes.

 _‘Why the fuck did I have to drag your heavy ass to the hospital?’_ The ugly girl from school earlier today was sitting beside Kenny’s bed; one leg crossed over the other with a cup of jello in her other hand. She looked pretty pissed, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed into a straight line. 

“You didn’t have to do shit for me.” Kenny spat in response, before trying to turn over so his back was facing the girl. The wires and tubes made it too hard, so he ended up just struggling, making (Y/N) laugh. (Y/N)’s laugh saddened him; there was hardly any sound coming out but instead sounded somewhat raspy, like if someone was gasping for air. When she noticed Kenny was looking back at her, she got self-conscious and stopped. (Y/N) twirled her hair around a finger as she used her other hand to type.

_‘Sorry about my laugh. Anyway, is there a parent you want me to call? Someone who can pick you up?’_

Kenny shook his head, trying to divert his mind from her laugh, “No, no one would pick me up. What time is it?” (Y/N) showed Kenny her phone, which read 6:55. His eyes widened.

“Is there any chance they’ll let me out now?!” (Y/N) shook her head. “Then please, do me a huge favor.”

_‘Depends on what it is.’_

Kenny sat up slowly, grabbing her hands in his. “Can you please pick my younger sister up and bring her here?” (Y/N) looked at Kenny like he was crazy, which he understood. “Please. If I’ve been here for so long, that means she’s been alone at the school since 3:30. Her name’s Karen McCormick, tell her you’re my friend, and she’ll go with you. Just this once.”

_‘You were a real douchebag earlier.’_

“I know, I know I was. I’ll make up for it later, but let’s put our differences aside so you can be a good human.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes, but eventually nodded. Kenny’s grip on her free hand grew tighter as he repeated thank you over and over again. “She’s at the high school; she’s in 9th grade. If you could bring her here, that’d be awesome.”

 _‘Fine. Bye.’_ (Y/N) locked her phone, placing it in her left back pocket. She swung her backpack over her shoulder before walking out of the hospital room, leaving Kenny alone once again.

The blonde boy sighed, rolling his shoulders. It was practically a miracle that he was able to convince (Y/N) of that. In all honesty, Kenny didn’t think she’d do it. He’d pissed her off earlier, too. She must be a saint.

Kenny laid back down, his eyes meeting the bright hospital light once again. Sighing, his eyes fluttered closed, allowing his sore body to finally relax. At this rate, there was no way he was getting to Cartman’s party, but he always had parties. There would always be another one to go to. 

But oh, what to do about tonight in general? If Kenny was lucky, he’d be able to get out of the hospital at 8 o’clock. From there, he’d have to get all the way to City Wok and collect his money early, which would take quite a bit of time, then take Karen home before Dad came home, and finally, make it to Cartman’s party early enough that Cartman won’t kill him. Despite being somewhat super human, that was still a lot to get done, especially on foot and with a moody teenager. One thing was surely going to have to be sacrificed. Plus, if Kenny died during any point tonight, it would really hinder his plans, and Kenny wondered if the hospital was really the safest place for him. After all, he had died there before.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Kenny’s head. If Kenny left the hospital now, he could go to City Wok, get his money, and leave Karen with (Y/N). In his mind, as the girl was mute, there was no way she’d have any social life whatsoever, so leaving Karen with her would give her something to do. He’d be able to pay the girl with his paycheck afterwards. Any homework Karen needed help with (Y/N) could take care of, and Kenny would make sure Karen wouldn’t hang out with those losers she called friends.

No matter who Karen hung out with, Kenny would always consider them losers, as no one was good enough for his sister. His sister was an angel on earth, and even though she considered Mysterion her guardian angel, Kenny was seriously wondering if she was his. Karen would be the one to patch him up if he got into a fight, the one to break up his fights with their father, and she made his day-to-day life better. Kenny could never understand how people could hate their siblings, not when he’d been graced with such an angel. He’d probably never understand.

Except when it came to Kevin. Kevin was Kenny’s older brother, but their relationship wasn’t like the one in the movies. Kevin wasn’t Kenny’s mini guide through life. He was a bad role model, verbally abusive and constantly high. At times, Kenny wondered if Kevin was worse than their parents. Kevin would always make snide comments about Karen’s weight, or Kenny’s rugged appearance, as if Kevin’s was any better. He was always hooked on the latest drug craze, and was in his second year of college. College gives you freedom, and Kevin took the reins with it; instead of taking it, he let it run rampantly wild. Kevin was only 20, and he already had a child on the way. Kenny was almost an uncle at 18.

Kenny’s mind drifted to the thoughts of babies. His biggest fear was that Kevin’s child would be dropped on his doorstep, and Kevin would eventually drop it on Kenny’s. Kenny already had Karen and himself to take care of, having a baby barely capable of doing much more than crying and pooping would make Kenny’s life absolute hell. But regardless, babies were cute. They have those big, round eyes and the gummy smile, coupled by those cute, tiny hands and eyes full of wonder. If Kenny were to have a child, would they look like him? Would they inherit his blue eyes or his blonde hair? Would they give him the same happy feeling Karen felt when she first joined the gardening club?

Who would end up as the mom? Would it be someone he knew now? Red, or Annie even? Maybe Jade Yang? Poppy Withers? What about (Y/N)? Or —

Kenny blinked a couple of times, his mind suddenly blank. Woah, (Y/N)? _Seriously,_ Kenny? What if they inherit her muteness? Kenny didn’t want that for his child.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door of the hospital slamming open.

“Kenny!” He recognized the voice as Karen’s. She stomped over to him, slapping him straight across the face. All was silent for a moment before (Y/N) snorted, gaining the attention of the siblings.

_‘What? She’s funny. I like her.’_

“I’m glad that you think me getting assaulted is funny,” Kenny huffed, crossing his arms the best the wires would let him.

Karen sat down on the seat next to Kenny. She looked ticked off, but still leaned in and whispered, “You can’t keep dying. I know you didn’t die this time, but had it not been for (Y/N), you most definitely would’ve. Be thankful.”

“Oh, right,” Kenny looked at (Y/N), pitting a bright, childlike smile on his face. “Thank you!”

(Y/N) huffed, rolling her eyes, _‘It was nothing. I gotta go. My parents are probably wondering where I am.’_

Kenny’s eyes widened slowly. If (Y/N) left, his plans would be foiled again, and he couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t have time to contemplate what to do next. Biting his lower lip, he made a quick decision. Kenny sat up to grab the mute girl’s wrist in order to keep her from leaving. There was a moment of silence as Kenny gulped, “Don’t go.”

Suddenly, a loud siren echoed throughout the hospital. The light in the corner of the room started turning, lighting the room with red. The two speakers behind the light began conveying the message, “ _There is a threat to this hospital. We are now under lockdown; I repeat, now under lockdown._ ”

(Y/N)’s face started to grow red as she took a seat on the next open chair, _‘Well now I guess I can’t leave.'_

Think, Kenny, think fast, Kenny thought to himself, before blurting out, “I wanted you to stay anyway!” Instead of asking why, like Kenny had expected her to, she simply nodded. Some part of Kenny’s mind thought she was slightly too eager to stay, no matter what front she put up.

“Yeah, please don’t leave. I need help with my Algebra homework and Kenny’s trash at Algebra.” (Y/N) laughed, covering her hand with her mouth. Kenny took a moment to glance at her before playfully shouting at Karen, “ _Hey!_ I’m good at math!”

“In your dreams! You _completely_ forgot how to graph.” Karen crossed her arms. “If I’d listened to how you taught me, I would be failing Math.”

“Untrue!” Kenny whined, grabbing Karen’s hands in his own. “My beautiful, dear baby sister, one day you will realize what a blessing it is to have such a cool, attractive, and smart older brother.”

“Kevin’s more fit for those adjectives than you are.” Karen snickered, as (Y/N) cracked up in the background.

_‘Kevin?’_

The rooms fell silent. Karen, bravely deciding to explain, took a slow, deep breath. “Kevin is...our older brother.”

(Y/N) saw the sudden change in the atmosphere and decided that was enough. _‘Tell me more about your friends, Karen.’_

Karen’s eyes lit up quickly. “Sure! So, Sarah...”

Kenny zoned out, having already heard about Karen’s friends numerous amounts of times. His eyes drifted slowly from Karen to (Y/N), who’s soft smile indicated she was listening closely. Now that Kenny really looked at her, she was kind of pretty. Even in the flashing red light, her (h/c) hair started to look enticing, and her (s/c) skin looked almost heavenly. (Y/N)’s eyes met Kenny’s, and his face grew bright red. She gave him a smile before turning back to Karen.

 _Holy shit,_ in a span of three hours, (Y/N) had become cute. What the fuck had changed? Was this some kind of being thankful thing? Was he just extremely thankful for (Y/N) saving his life? 

These thoughts were making Kenny's head hurt. He didn't want these. Reaching his arm out, Kenny hit the nurse button on the wall next to the side of his bed, gaining the attention of the two females.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Karen asked, a worried look on her face.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kenny gave her a cheeky grin. "And I want to know if I'm good to go on my own."

"Ugh, _ew,_ okay. I'm hungry, do you want to get a snack with me?" Karen asked (Y/N), grabbing the girl's hand before she could answer. "Great! Let's go."

As Karen dragged (Y/N) away, (Y/N) sent Kenny an exasperated look. Kenny laughed and pushed himself upright, deciding that the nurse was taking too long. Slowly but surely, he wiggled all the wires out of his skin, covering up the hole with the tape that originally kept them in place. Kenny flinged the covers off and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, feeling kind of shaky, but was able to get changed nevertheless. Once he'd pulled on his parka, Kenny was ready to go, but a nurse walked in. 

"What do you need— _OH MY GOD!_ " Kenny cut the nurse off by running headfirst into the glass window, much like he'd done earlier. He realized very quickly that he hadn't been on a very high floor, which was lucky. Landing like a cat on his feet, the boy pulled out his phone to check the time. 8:12, which meant he'd be only an hour and a half late to Cartman's party. That was plenty of time. 

A shit-eating grin made it's way onto Kenny's face. Kenny was going to that party with one thing in mind: get really fucking drunk to the point of not feeling anything. Kenny was sick of this day, he was ready to totally relax, and this party was his one-way ticket to paradise. 

Kenny quickly found himself in front of Cartman's door, only now just noticing his wounds from the wires were bleeding slightly. Ignoring it, as he thought it made him look cool, he knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Cartman opened it. In the fat boy's hand was a classic red solo cup, and Kenny was suddenly excited.

"Kenny! My brother, come on in. Welcome to _Cartman à la paradise._ "

 


	2. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) sneaky sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got 22 kudos on my first chapter I'm actually stunned O.0 I'm not used to writing long chapters; all other stories I've written had a max of 2000 words per chapter, but my goal for this one is 5000 words per chapter. It's kind of hard, but I'm looking forward to a challenge. That's why the updates might be a little slow.
> 
> Also, when it comes to relationships, I hate going against canon. I'm willing to be more flexible with Wendy and Stan, because they're on and off canonically. For example, I know a lot of people ship Style. If enough people wanted it, I'd add some Style. I don't really care either way, as I could see Stan with either of them. So, please tell me if you want that ship! It would come much later in the story, but everyone loves side plots so it would peek in every now and then. Also, I'm a huge Creek shipper so if you don't like that ship, I don't know what to tell you. They aren't main characters but they're 100% boning together.
> 
> One last thing; high school parties aren't like the ones you see in movies. They're literally just drugs and alcohol, sometimes even without any music, so that's how I've written this one.
> 
> Mini NSFW warning, but not for Kenny and you!
> 
> (also i was reading some other ffs and it really made me want to get to the friendship part uhuhuhuhuuu TT^TT slow burn even kills the writers too)
> 
> Now, without further ado, let's get into it!

**2; The Great Escape**

Cartman stepped aside to let the blonde boy in, gaining the attention of the people in the room.

In the dimly lit family room, Kenny could make out a couple people he knew. First, his eyes landed on Stan and Wendy, who were practically clambering over each other. He didn't even need to see their whole faces to know they were hyped up on something. Next, Kenny saw Kyle next to the couple, clearly very disgusted as he nursed whatever was in his cup. He'd glance over at the two, roll his eyes, and take a few big gulps from the plastic. Sitting next to Kyle was Craig and Tweek, the latter looking very uncomfortable, and the former comforting him. Craig had a hand on Tweek's head, patting it to calm the boy down. Anytime anyone offered a joint to Tweek, Craig would give them a glare that basically told them to move on, despite the twitchy boy's protests. Their arguing was the loudest thing in the room, no matter how hushed they were trying to be. Laying down on the floor were a few classmates Kenny didn't know, a majority of the popular girls in their grade, and Red Williams with some junior guy whose lap she was sitting on. Kenny huffed, feeling sorry for the poor boy. He didn't know what a manipulative bitch Red was. Kenny considered telling him, but that was unnecessary drama, and the blonde didn't need that right now. He came here to relax, and that was just what he was going to do.

"Cartman, I assume the alcohol is in the kitchen?" Kenny asked, pointing a thumb in the direction of the mentioned room, already leaning towards it. When Cartman nodded, Kenny speed walked to the kitchen, eyeing the multitude of bottles littered across the counter. He ran his eyes over every label, identifying every one quickly, along with its alcohol percentage and serving size. After seeing his parents drunk for so long, Kenny learned to realize what they had drunk and exactly how drunk they were. Kenny guessed it came in handy in situations like this; he knew exactly what he was doing.

Taking a red cup from the stack, he poured a can of Pabst Blue Ribbon, followed by Coke and Sprite, which surprisingly made a good drink. Kenny took a straw and swirled it around, not caring how girly it might've made him look to his friends. Once he was satisfied with the mixing, Kenny took a long, slow sip, sighing contently as he felt his muscles relax.

Kenny had a love-hate relationship with alcohol. On the one hand, Kenny loved how it made him feel, but on the other hand, Kenny hated being so dependant on it, especially after seeing his parents rely on the liquid. It was clear that an alcoholic gene ran in Kenny's blood, and while he didn't want to get addicted, he definitely would if he didn't stop soon. Kenny was just so stressed, not only with taking care of Karen but with going to college next year.

Initially, he'd chosen to take a gap year and take care of Karen, but she insisted that he go to college. Like everyone else in his twelveth grade class, Kenny began applying to colleges. Now, he just had to wait for when the letters came, and Kenny would happily leave that house. He tried to get Karen to move to wherever he went, but she insisted on staying in South Park until she graduated. She had her mind set on it, regardless of how poorly she was treated at school and at home.

Just thinking about it made Kenny sour; he took a big gulp from his cup and shook his head, attempting to get used to the burning sensation in his throat. He squeezed his eyes tight, before relaxing one again, "What's up, guys?" He walked and sat on the armrest of the couch, nodding at everyone who acknowledged him.

"Kenny, we're about to play beer pong. Do you want to join us?" Allie Nelson asked Kenny, patting the floor beside her. "I'll get it set up, so just sit down, I'll be right back."

Kenny sat down and watched as Allie got all the cups ready, bringing them over in threes. After commanding Cartman to, ' _find some fucking ping pong balls,_ ' she sat back in her original seat, smiling at Kenny.

"How are you?"

That was the real question. Kenny didn't know how he was. Was he annoyed about (Y/N)? Was the boy worried about Karen? Did he even want to be around these people, or did he just come to forget?

"I'm okay, what about you?" Kenny asked politely, finally looking her in the eyes to find she was staring at his lips. He didn't know why girls always did that, but he figured it was because they wanted to kiss the person or whatever. Kenny found it kind of weird, "Hey. My eyes are up here."

Allie laughed flirtily, placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "Definitely. What do I have to say to get you to kiss me?"

"Nothing, because I don't really want to kiss anyone because my breath smells like hell," Kenny leaned away from Allie, suddenly realizing how drunk she was. "So thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

Allie pouted, her lower lip protruding, "Aw! Are you sure about that, KenKen?" She placed her hands on Kenny's chest, causing him to lean back further so that his elbows touched the ground.

"Positive," Kenny choked out, turning his head away from her and her bad smelling breath.

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm gonna give you two hormonal teenagers the same rules I gave the other couples in the room: I don't want sex on my carpet. Go up to my mom's room if you're gonna get it on," Cartman said with a fake sternness, waging a disapproving finger, "Also, I'm playing some music, what does everyone want to hear?"

Allie mentioned some song Kenny didn't recognize, and he took the opportunity to slowly slide away. If he remained quiet and careful, this could be a great escape. Unfortunately, the second Cartman had taken down the song for his playlist, Allie was right back on him, causing Kenny to groan internally. Kenny honestly wanted to shoot himself, as long as that meant he could get away from her.

"Hey, hey now, I'm not done talking to you," Allie cooed, rubbing circles with one finger across his chest. Whatever Allie was trying to achieve, it definitely wasn't working. He was just uncomfortable.

“I don’t mean to be blunt or anything, but I’m not interested,” Kenny spat quickly, crawling backward away from the girl.

“I can make you interested! Please, will you give me a try?” Allie begged, advancing quickly. “Here, just give me ten minutes, and if you’re not into it, I’ll leave you alone.”

Kenny glanced at the clock through the waves of white smoke, which read 9:49. If he just held out for ten minutes, he could use the excuse of needing to pick up his sister from the baby sitter’s.

He looked back at the girl, sighed and said, “Fine. Ten minutes is all you get.” Kenny grabbed his cup, downed the rest of his concoction, and let the tipsy girl lead him upstairs. Once they reached Liane's room, Allie pushed Kenny backward onto the bed.

“Yay, yay, yay!” She drunkenly sang, kissing his cheeks, trailing over his lips and down his neck. “I’m gonna get it good tonight, I’m gonna get it good tonight!” Allie straddled him as she pulled his jacket off of him, and struggled to make his shirt follow. Kenny grew impatient and pulled it off for her as she began to grind her hips against his, causing him to let out a relaxed sigh and lean his head back.

Kenny almost jumped out of his skin when the front door slammed open downstairs. “Ignore them,” Allie breathed out, kissing him once again, “Your scars are really fucking cool.”

“Thanks,” Kenny replied, his words breathy. Allie pulled her shirt off and wrapped her arms around Kenny’s shoulders, trying to get as much skin contact as possible.

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open, gaining the attention of the two. In the doorway stood (Y/N) and Karen, their eyes wide. (Y/N) turned away, covering her hands with her face as if she was embarrassed. Karen stomped over to Kenny, practically shoved Allie off, and shouted, “Kenny, why the fuck did you think this was a good idea?!”

“Buzz off, Karen. You shouldn’t be here,” Kenny growled. “Why are you here?”

“We got food, and you weren’t there! The nurse was lying on the floor in shock, and that's when I noticed the window. You jumped off of a four-story building! You could’ve died!” Karen yelled at her brother, her hands placed firmly on her hips. “I’m taking you home.”

“Like hell, you are, Karen. I’m old enough to make my own decisions,” Kenny spat back, standing up.

“Clearly not,” The younger McCormick seethed, pulling him up off the bed to drag him away, but Kenny ripped his wrist from her hands. They glared at each other for a few moments before (Y/N) jumped in, typing furiously on her phone.

' _How fucking dare you leave me with your fifteen-year-old sister?!_ ' The bright light from (Y/N)'s phone hurt Kenny's eyes in the dark. ' _She's a fantastic human, but I'm not your fucking babysitter._ '

Karen leaned over (Y/N)'s shoulder to read what she said, "Yeah! I'm old enough to not even need a babysitter!"

Kenny continued to back up, attempting to escape from the borage of insults being directed at him. Allie had joined in, trying to ask who (Y/N) and Karen were but was ignored. Kenny's brain hurt as his back hit the edge of something, causing him to turn around. A window; perfect.

"Ladies, thank you for voicing your concerns, but adios!" Kenny threw the window open and leaped out of it head first.

"Kenny, what the fuck?!" The further Kenny got from the window, the quieter he heard Karen's scream. In the distance, Kenny could hear police sirens over the loud music coming from the Cartman's first floor and squeezed his eyes shut before everything went black.

 

 

 

The blonde boy's eyes were scrunched shut for a moment before he opened them again, his vision tragically blurry. Once his vision cleared up a bit, he quickly recognized the ceiling of his bedroom and groaned. He died. Every time he died, he prayed for it to be the last time, but in this instance, it wasn't.

Kenny sat up slowly, his muscles aching. He rolled his shoulders and his neck, a sickening crack echoing throughout the empty room, ' _I must've died from a broken neck, then._ ' Kenny concluded, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Good morning, Kenny," Kenny looked up to meet Karen's eyes. She stood in the doorway of his room, adorned in clothes Kenny had never seen before. There was still a tag on the shirt, so Kenny knew it was new.

Rubbing his eyes, Kenny sighed, "Who got you the outfit?"

"(Y/N), to comfort me over the loss of my brother," Karen smiled, her arms crossed comfortably. "I told her no, but she was very persuasive and persistent."

Kenny raised his arms above his head to stretch, groaning as he did so. Letting his muscles relax, he leaned forward, "What day is it?"

"Saturday," Karen replied, revealing her backpack from behind her back. "Help me with my homework."

"That's what (Y/N) was supposed to do after I ran away," The older McCormick explained as his sister came to sit by him. "You two weren't supposed to come after me."

"I didn't want to, because I knew you'd probably end up dead and back home, safe and sound. It was (Y/N) who was freaking out," Karen said as she pulled her biology homework out of her bag. "She was putting all these crazy ideas into my head. She's got quite the imagination."

 

 

 

“Quite the imagination indeed,” (Y/N)’s father droned on, for about the thousandth time. “Who said you could...go off and _frolic_ with that McCormick boy?!”

(Y/N) shook her head, blinking back tears. She opened her mouth to speak but pressed get lips together tight. Pulling out her phone to reply, she started typing quickly, but it was snacked out of her shaking hands.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you ungrateful runt!" The phone fell to the floor, the screen shattering into tiny shards. (Y/N) stared at the broken machinery on the floor through teary eyes. Her mind tried to catch up, her thoughts were a mushy gray, like play-doh all mixed up, "I said, who said you could go out with that McCormick boy?!"

"Dear," (Y/N)'s mother stood up, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Remember, she...can't speak. She needs that phone to communicate."

(Y/N)'s father's eyes widened in realization, and softened once he realized what he'd done, "Shit. Fuck. That's right. But still, that gives me a chance to talk without being interrupted," He took a swig from whatever was in his glass. "We, the (L/N)s, do not hang around those filthy people. We have class, (Y/N), and we lose that the second we associate with them. Just like you have your little community of friends at school, we have the same thing with the other parents in the area, and they judge. They're quick to judge, and if a rumor that my daughter is hanging out with white trash gets to them, then it's over for Mommy and Daddy."

(Y/N) turned to her mother, signing quickly but sloppily, whether out of tiredness or fear, (Y/N) didn't know.

"She says that that shouldn't matter," Her mother translated. "But your father is right. We moved here to help you. We couldn't stand seeing you be bullied, so we moved to a place where you wouldn't be. That Kenny boy is your one-way ticket straight back to that hell."

(Y/N) snorted at the use of the word 'bullied.' She wasn't bullied, she was assaulted. There's a difference. Her parents were more concerned with their reputation than (Y/N)'s safety.

' _I'm going to my room._ ' (Y/N) stood up abruptly, picking up the remaining pieces of her phone, before going to her bedroom.

(Y/N) fell onto her bed, facing the ceiling. Every time her father got drunk, it was always 'berate (Y/N) time' and he'd just criticise whatever she did. Nothing (Y/N) did made her father happy, and she suspected nothing ever would. Her father wanted a 'normal' child, one that would fit into his perfect cookie cutter of a family mold, and (Y/N) fit like a child putting a square in the circle hole.

(Y/N) rolled over onto her side, repeating the events of the day before. First, when that asshole Kenny McCormick approached her, she was nervous as all hell. If he had stared at her for a second more, he would've seen her shaking, and (Y/N) couldn't let that happen. That's how the kids at her last school got her, they targeted her weaknesses. If Kenny knew he scared her, then it was all over. Luckily, Bebe had interrupted at the perfect time. Then later, after school, she found the same boy knocked out in the snow. No matter how much he unnerved her, she couldn't let him die in the snow. (Y/N) dragged him all the way to the hospital, and luckily, somehow, he hadn't gotten hypothermia. She stayed with him until he woke up, even got his sister for him (who was an absolute angel), and chased him all the way to a party, where he died. _Holy shit._ That's right, he died last night. She saw it herself. He jumped from the second floor of Cartman's house and his neck snapped. Oh god, there was so much blood and (Y/N) couldn't save him. The most she could do was call an ambulance and keep his head still. It seemed like forever. His body wasn’t moving, his pulse was nonexistent and his body was cold. The ambulance arrived quickly, picking him up carefully and placing him on a stretcher. Once they'd taken his body away, all she could focus on was the massive amount of blood on her hands. Surprisingly, it was Karen comforting (Y/N), even though her brother just died. To get Karen's mind, and hopefully her own, off of the death, she went shopping, as if that would actually work. As if that would distract anyone from the death of their brother. (Y/N) wanted to feel useful in some way.

‘ _That’s right,_ ’ (Y/N) recalled, sighing and rubbing her hands over her face, ‘ _He died. Karen must be so upset; I should go see her._ ’

That thought never came to fruition, as (Y/N) knew her father would never let that happen, not while he was drunk, or high, whatever he was on. He’d be forgetful enough to completely forget that his only child was mute. What could possibly make him want to forget so much? Why did he not want to be present in their family?

But of course, her father wasn’t the only perpetrator. Her mother, too, would often be found in the kitchen on the floor, a bottle in her hand and mascara running down her cheeks. Her mother would be the one to tell (Y/N) what was actually going on, but it would be mostly incoherent sentences. That would only happen late into the night, and her father locked her door at night, so (Y/N) would hardly ever get to learn anything. (Y/N) thought that was probably for the best because some things are best left unsaid.

Just like what (Y/N) was planning to do.

(Y/N) stood up, placing her ear against the door of her bedroom, listening for any noises. Once she was sure that her parents were probably passed out in their room, she locked her bedroom door, placing her only chair underneath the doorknob to keep her parents out. Making sure her lock was adequate, (Y/N) walked over to the window by her bed, pushing it open slowly. (Y/N) looked down at the ground, knowing that if she jumped down from this floor, the worst she’d probably get was a broken toe. Honestly, a snapped toe seemed worth it as long as she got to comfort Karen.

Taking a deep breath, (Y/N) placed one leg out the window, then the next, until she was hanging from her windowsill by only her hands. With her breath caught in her throat, she let go, landing on her feet before falling back into the cushioned grass. Silently fist-pumping, (Y/N) stood up and checked the time on her watch, which read 6:32 p.m. If (Y/N) ran to the McCormick’s, she’d make it in time for Karen’s parents to still be at work.

(Y/N) ran towards Karen’s house, her feet flying beneath her faster than she’d ever thought they would. Her feet cracked the thin layer of ice on the pavement as she ran, and her skin felt hot to the touch but prickled at the cold. The (h/c)-haired girl’s breath came out in short pants, visibly white like cigarette smoke, and a wide smile appeared on her face as the lights from the restaurants came into view. Once she reached SoDoSoPa, (Y/N) practically dove for the front door. She knocked repeatedly, her hand cold and numb from the snow, until someone opened the door.

' _Holy shit._ '

' _Kenny?_ ' (Y/N) typed out quickly, her eyes wide and cheeks red from the blood flowing as a result of running.

“Yeah?” The blonde in question asked indifferently, cleaning one ear with his pinky finger. “Are you here for Karen?”

(Y/N) tried to conceal her surprise by looking anywhere but at the boy, nodding at an attempt to be nonchalant.

“I’ll get her for you,” Kenny leaned backwards, shouting, “Karen! (Y/N) is here to see you!”

‘ _Could I have been dreaming?_ ’ (Y/N) thought to herself as she stared at the older McCormick with disbelief. ' _Theres no way. Why would I dream about Kenny McCormick dying?_ '

"(Y/N)!" Karen cheered as she skipped to the front door, a wide smile on her face. "What's up?"

(Y/N)'s eyes drifted to the clothes Karen was wearing, which confirmed the dreaded thought in her mind. (Y/N) definitely saw Kenny die, because the clothes Karen was wearing were the clothes (Y/N) bought her afterwards. (Y/N)'s head began to spin, and she nervously placed a hand on the door frame, pulling out her phone again.

' _Just wanted to, uh...stop by, and say hi._ ' (Y/N) gave the younger McCormick a half-hearted smile, her breathing finally returning to normal.

Karen awkwardly giggled. "Hi, then? Oh, since you're here, can I get help on my homework? It would be fast, because it'd have to be before my parents get home. It's like, two questions, max."

(Y/N) nodded, and Karen stepped aside to let her in. The McCormick's house was just as (Y/N) had imagined it; the green wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the probably originally tan carpet was almost a dark yellow, and the couch had a few springs poking through the fabric. The little light there was came through the window, which had one pane cracked and the other broken. In front of it were tatted, orange curtains with a suspiciously large chunk cut out. Empty beer cans littered the floor, and the only artificial light came from the hallway, presumably leading to the bedrooms.

Karen led (Y/N) to the dining room table, throwing a small pile of books on it, causing it to creak loudly. Yn was worried for it's safety. Karen ignored this, pulling out a chair and gesturing for (Y/N) to do the same.

(Y/N) looked over her shoulder as she sat down, eyeing the older McCormick. He sat on the couch with his phone in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Where did that sandwich come from? How could he have come back to life? Do they not remember yesterday?

' _So, Karen, how was your night?_ ' (Y/N) asked cautiously, as Karen flipped through the pages of her biology book.

"Fine. Same old, same old. Yours?" Karen answered the question half-heartedly, settling on a page. "This is the page. What the fuck are chromosomes? Why do we have them?"

(Y/N) began explaining the concept of chromosomes to Karen, her mind drifting elsewhere. Kenny was alive. He was living and breathing. His neck was snapped last night and now it was completely healed. There were no scars, no stitches, no marks signifying that last night happened. If that was the case, then was Kenny's death all a part of her imagination? Why would she imagine Kenny, of all people, dying? Did she have that much animosity towards him? He shoved her into a locker once and gave her a couple of mean words and stares, but that was it. Nothing to hate someone about.

(Y/N) felt like she was going crazy. She glanced at the lopsided clock, which read 5:46. She had been mindlessly answering Karen's questions for almost half an hour now, and their parents were due home anytime soon.

(Y/N) started signing, and sighed when she realized not everyone knew sign language. She resorted to typing on her phone, ' _Karen, it's 5:46. Your parents will be home soon and my parents will wonder why the door is locked. I have to get going._ '

"Aw, (Y/N)! Don't leave me with this hippo of a man!" Karen fake whined, laughing slightly, "He doesn't understand science, because of his pea brain. I need you!"

"The only pea brain here is you, Karen! I'm in twelfth grade. I know more shit. You still have three more years to go." Kenny laughed, slouching further into the couch before flipping the bird at his sister.

His sister quickly reciprocated his actions, blowing a raspies at him, "You've been alive longer and yet, you're somehow still more stupid.”

“Gah!” Kenny cried out playfully, falling backwards onto his seat on the couch. His sandwich laid abandoned on the armrest as the older McCormick stomped over to the table, placing a large hand with long, slender fingers on top of the biology book. “You don’t need a nerd for this, I can teach you! I’m good at stuff, too.”

‘ _For once, he might be right._ ’ (Y/N) regretfully shoved the phone in front of Karen’s face, the clock making her anxious as she played with her hair. If her parents had found out she escaped through the window, that would be it for her.

“Do you really have to go? I can make my asshole brother cover for us if our parents come home, if that’s making you nervous,” Karen suggested sweetly, leaning on one arm.

“I’m not an asshole, Karen.” Kenny protested almost silently as (Y/N) debated her options for a moment, though her mind was already made up. Shaking her head with a sad expression on her face, (Y/N) stood up, pushed the chair in and walked out of the door.

Pulling up her jacket sleeve to check the time, (Y/N) realized how dire her situation really was. If her parents had somehow figured out she locked her door and snuck out, that would be the literal end of her. Just the thought was making her anxious. Anxious enough to start making her run.

Once (Y/N) reached her open window, she bit her thumb, realizing she left herself no way to climb back up. Leaning to peek into the nearest window, she sighed a sigh of relief once she realized her parents were knocked out on the couch. If she was quiet and lucky enough, she'd be able to sneak by them and back up to her room. Deciding this was her best bet, (Y/N) pulled out her house keys and silently entered the house.

Glancing between the floorboards and her parents, she carefully stepped on the least creakiest pieces of wood. The only sound she could hear was her own shallow breathing, her heartbeat and her father's snores. She stared at her parents, freezing directly in front of them as her mother shifted in her sleep. After making sure her mother stayed asleep, (Y/N) continued moving. Finally reaching the stairs, she silently fist pumped and leaped up the stairs back to her room.

Pulling a stray coin out of her pocket, (Y/N) pushed it into the lock on her door, twisting it ever so slowly until she heard the door knob click. She pressed against the white wood, dismayed to find out she had placed a chair against her door. It's now or never, she thought, backing up before charging full force at the door, causing it to give way with a loud cracking sound.

"(Y/N), what's going on up there?" (Y/N)'s mother called cautiously, climbing the stairs slowly. (Y/N) took the opportunity to formulate a story, her eyes frantically searching for her reason why the door was split.

Letting tears spring to her eyes, (Y/N) began crying, curling into fetus position. Her mother entered her room, rushing to her daughter's aid.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" (Y/N)'s mother cooed, rubbing her daughter's back.

(Y/N) looked up at her mother with teary eyes, sobs slipping past her lips. She signed shakily, "It's Kenny. He was being mean to me."

"Well, why's your door split?"

"He scared my so much that I threw my phone at the door. I'm sorry Mom." (Y/N) buried her face into her mother's chest, smile softly when she realized her plan worked. But knowing her mother, she was going to get back at Kenny one way or another, and (Y/N) had to stop that.

That's where everything really went downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'm just going through a little self-hatred right now. I'll be fine soon, sorry again.


	3. (Y/N) and her Awful Socializing Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3; (Y/N) and her Awful Socializing Skills
> 
> If (Y/N) talks without her phone, she’s signing. I think I mentioned that before, but it’s here again in case you forgot.
> 
> Fun fact, I was bored so I looked up how to say “McCormick, you motherfucking slut, what the hell happened?” In sign language.
> 
> \--> ' ' <— equals on phone or in thought (difference will be mentioned),
> 
> —> “ “ <— equals signing, final warning lol 
> 
> TFW; Small amount of fat-shaming, but not towards you.
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry this took me so long! I was out of state for a writing camp that had homework and such so I wasn't able to work on this a lot. Unfortunately, as I wanted to get this out to you all as soon as possible, it's a little shorter than normal. Thanks for your continued support and understanding?

3; (Y/N) and her Awful Socializing Skills

 

'It's Monday, third period. What class do I have...?' (Y/N) opened her locker, glancing at the schedule taped to the side, 'English.' 

No matter how often she looked at the schedule, (Y/N) was positive she'd never remember it. Swinging her backpack over her shoulder, (Y/N) turned to move to her next class, only to find Bebe standing right in front of her.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Listen, I have something huge to tell you!” Bebe took (Y/N)’s hands in her own, a very giddy smile on her face. A group of girls stood behind Bebe, and (Y/N) figured they were her friends, “You’ve passed our friendship test. Meaning, we’ll let you sit with the entire group!”

(Y/N) looked around amongst the girls, a confused expression on her face. (Y/N) recognized the girls as the most popular ones in school, most of them very pretty and doll-like, “Bebe, what are you talking about?”

Bebe, having taken ASL as her language for all four years of high school, knew what (Y/N) was saying perfectly. Bebe let out an awkward laugh, her eyes fluttering between (Y/N) and the scenery around them, signing back, “What do you mean, ‘what’? The girls are inviting you to sit with us.” Bebe nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened and she felt her blood begin to boil as she grit her teeth, quickly bitting back, “So I wasn’t welcome before? Did they send you out to like, scout me or something?!”

“I understand you’re upset, but we do this for everyone! We just had to make sure you weren’t secretly a junkie or something, because we have to protect our image, y’know? You understand, don’t you?” Bebe responded shakily, feeling nervous for (Y/N).

“That’s not how friends work, Bebe! You should know that. This is ridiculous!” (Y/N) threw her hands into the air, tugging at the roots of her hair, “Why? How would you feel if I decided to send someone to hang out with you for a few months, just to make sure you weren’t a bad person?"

Wendy placed a hand on Bebe’s shoulder, turning her around, “What is she saying, Bebe? Why are you both just signing? Is there something we shouldn’t be hearing?”

“It’s nothing, Wend. Just a little misunderstanding,” Bebe turned back to (Y/N), eyes warning her that this was her last chance, “Just come and sit with us. You don't want to sit all alone, now, do you?" Bebe's hand landed on her shoulder, the touch an uncomfortable burning sensation.

(Y/N)'s heart flew to her stomach, and bile filled her throat. She should've expected this, every school had the same problem. If you weren't with the queen bee, you were against her, and this was her chance to choose. Trusting her experience over a girl she'd known for a month, (Y/N) slapped Bebe's hand away with a snarl and an unkind finger to the sky. Taking one long glance at Wendy, a stone-cold expression on her face, (Y/N) stomped away.

Wendy gasped behind Bebe, taking a step forward to retaliate, but the blonde sighed, holding her back. Bebe turned around, rubbing a hand against the nape of her neck, muttering, “Just ignore her. She was a fucking drama queen anyway."

“Sometimes, we’re better off without ‘em,” Ashley placed a comforting hand on Bebe’s shoulder, steering her away from the lockers and to their next class.

Bebe sighed, the weight of reality falling onto her shoulders. Ignoring Ashley, and whatever she was gossiping about, Bebe let her eyes roll backwards towards her head as she hummed, deep in thought. What could (Y/N) possibly mad about? She just got the offer of a lifetime, and she turned it down for no reason. Now, without the protection of Bebe, (Y/N) would feel the true, brute force of South Park High. But in some way, (Y/N) was at fault too. She didn’t realize how great of an opportunity she had, so now she was going to suffer for it. The trash people at South Park High already had their sights aimed on her, and the second (Y/N) chose to leave Bebe and the group, she was doomed. 

On the other end of the school, (Y/N) was already feeling the consequences of her actions. 

Exiting the stall, (Y/N) walked over to the nearest open sink, and began washing her hands. A girl (Y/N) hadn’t recognized was applying dark red lipstick three sinks down from (Y/N)’s, and her goons behind her were snickering quietly to themselves, staring at the (h/c) girl.

The lipstick girl had pale, almost see-through skin, deep blue eyes and luscious, long black locks. She had a curvy figure, and wore a ripped grey crop top, with high-waisted black, ripped jeans and a red flannel over it. (Y/N) thought she looked like every Instagram model on the internet, ever. Beside her were two girls that looked like twins; one with short, shoulder-length brown hair and the other with pin-straight black hair. The girl with brown hair had a pastel pink theme going on, with a plain white t-shirt and pale pink suspender-skirt. On her legs were white thigh-highs and pastel pink heels. Her counterpart wore a long sleeve, black turtle neck, with grey skinny jeans and a black beanie. Her hair was pulled into messy pigtail braids, and she had one diamond nose ring and a lip ring. She wore dark eye shadow and matching lipstick. 

“So I guess the rumors are true,” The girl applying the lipstick smiled to herself as she capped the makeup, rubbing her lips together, “The quieter they are, the more of a slut they can be without anyone noticing.”

“Oh my god, Leslie, be quiet! She can totally hear you,” One of the goons giggled, twirling her curly brown hair around a perfectly manicured finger. “But I know, right? Barely even a year here, and she’s already got Kenny McCormick to give it to her. I’ve been trying for years now! I wonder what she did?"

The other unnamed girl spoke, her nasily voice grating against (Y/N)’s ears like nails on a chalk board, “Probably payed him to suck him off in the janitor’s closet. I mean, a girl like her? Seriously? Why would someone like Kenny want her?"

(Y/N) ignored them, turning off the water in the sink before moving to dry her hands, “We know you can hear us.” (Y/N) involuntarily tensed, drying faster in order to make a quicker escape. Letting out a low breath, (Y/N) tossed the paper towels into the trash, and moved to leave the bathroom.

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you, you bitch,” The girl apparently named ‘Leslie’ snarled, pulling (Y/N) back roughly by her shirt, causing her to lose her footing from the water on the floor. She fell to the floor with a thump, hitting her back against the marble sink counter, “We don’t appreciate girls like you around here. Girls who think they’re all high and mighty, just because they might be a little bit cute. You know what we do with girls like you?” ‘Leslie’ took two fingers to gently lift (Y/N)’s head up to look her in the eyes, “We; me, Veronica and Monica, will tear you apart. Listen, this is your only warning. There will be some consequences otherwise.”

Biting her tongue to avoid looking even more like a fool, (Y/N) gave them a fake smile before kicking Leslie in the gut, causing her to recoil in pain. The two goons gasped in unison, moving to get back at the mute girl. Veronica swung a pale hand to slap (Y/N), but she ducked and rammed her foot into the girl’s right heel, causing it to snap. She toppled sideways, landing on the feet of Leslie. Leslie shouted something that sounded like, “Get the fuck off of me, you fat bitch!" 

(Y/N) scrabbled to her feet, using the sink counter as leverage, with Monica hot on her trail. Once she reached the napkin dispenser, (Y/N) pulled out one after the other, throwing them at the black haired girl's face. Monica sputtered, desperate to get the paper out of her mouth, when Leslie showed up behind her. Leslie’s fist appeared out of seemingly nowhere, landing a solid hit on (Y/N)’s jaw. (Y/N) hissed, placing a hand on her new wound, which was sure to leave a bruise. Looking up in shock at the blue-eyed girl, (Y/N) grit her teeth and swung her arm wildly, socking her right in the nose. Veronica stood up, and limp-ran over to Leslie to help her up. Once she stood up, Leslie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, crimson-red blood coating it. She grew visibly mad as she advanced towards (Y/N) and yelled, “Grit your teeth, sweaty!” With a small, inaudible yelp, (Y/N) ducked, reflexively kicking both her legs out. Her feet hit Monica’s knees, causing her to fall backwards onto Veronica. Leslie kicked (Y/N) in the side, causing her to recoil into fetus position, with her arms wrapped around her stomach. With that kick, all wind left (Y/N)’s body, leaving only pain and breathlessness. (Y/N) squeezed her eyes shut tight, her thought process disrupted by the multitude of pain signals reaching her brain, and the sound of her heart desperately trying to catch up. Coupled with the amount of blows multiplying, (Y/N) felt her consciousness slowly slip away, slowly, slowly…until she completely blacked out.

 

 

“Welcome to the present day, sweetie. It’s 2038, and I still look like a god damn king. You want some coffee?”

(Y/N) opened her eyes slowly, her vision becoming clearer bit by bit. As if she was being raised from the dead, she took a deep breath to stretch her lungs out, after being squished. She pushed herself up from her perch on her side, turning around to face the new voice, which belonged to the one and only Kenny McCormick, who was sitting in a wheely chair with a cup of coffee in his hand.

(Y/N) rubbed her eyes to get rid of the crust. Leaning on one hand, she used her free hand to speak, only shifting to use two when she needed, “McCormick, you motherfucking slut, what the hell happened?’

“Slut is a slur. I prefer manwhore.”

(Y/N)’s eyes shot wide open, and she responded almost immediately, “You know sign language?!”

“I’m going to assume you’re asking if I know sign language, and yes, I do, a little bit. It’s Karen’s language class. I picked up a little from testing her. Whatever you said was too fast for me to follow, and I know slut because I looked it up,” The blonde boy grinned like he was proud, and reclined in his chair. “Also, I knew I was popular, but not enough to garner someone getting beat up. You put up a good fight, though. I almost thought you were going to win.”

If (Y/N)’s eyes could widen any more, they did, “You were there?! Why didn’t you stop the fight, then?! And why were you in the girl’s bathroom?”

“Chill, babycakes. I can’t read that fast. Just use your phone,” Kenny muttered, taking a long, slow sip of his coffee, while he waited for (Y/N) to finish typing, “I chose not to. Plus, I had a girl in there with me. Would you have liked for me to show up butt naked with a girl around my hips to keep you from getting hurt?”

(Y/N) unlocked her phone to argue, but decided against it, because, ultimately, he was right, “I rest my case. You know, you’re lucky I came to your rescue. No one goes to that bathroom unless they want to get it on or get high. Its almost finals, so no one is doing that, or going there. If I weren’t there, you would’ve woken up cold and alone."

‘I’m still cold, asshole. I’m going home.’

“Home is where the heart is. I plan to capture yours, so we’ll be together all the time, then you’ll be warm,” Kenny grinned like a child, giggling softly. “How was my acting? Feeling hot and bothered yet?”

The blonde boy grew close to (Y/N), and she immediately recognized the bad smell plaguing his breath, ‘There’s no coffee there, Kenny. You’re drunk.'

“Awh, how could you tell? Listen, sweetheart, I need another favor,” He placed his empty cup on a nearby counter. “Can you continue to be a saint and help me out with my…big problem?”

(Y/N) stared at the boy with wide eyes, glancing downwards quickly before meeting the blonde boy’s eyes again.

Kenny shook his head, a small smile on his face after following her eyes, “No, not that. What’s your address?"

'Why do you need to know my address?' (Y/N) looked at Kenny suspiciously. They weren't friends, she didn't know why he was still here, or even why he was drinking. Why did they even allow him to drink in here? Where the fuck was the school nurse?

"I'm the guy in school with everyone's address, c'mon. Pretty please?" He clasped his hands together, as if that would change anything, “Also, the nurse went home. She said she hopes you feel better soon."

'Absolutely not. That's really creepy, I don't really know you and you want to know my address. Sounds stalkery to me.'

"If you don't tell me, I'll kiss you," (Y/N)'s eyes widened, and Kenny grinned wickedly in response to the look on her face, "Now do you want a smooch, or do you want to tell me your address?"

Immediately, (Y/N) began signing her address, making Kenny throw his head back in laughter, "Alright, okay. Nice to know I'm desired by all. Can you text it to me, so I don't forget?"

Regretfully, (Y/N) pulled out her phone and handed it to Kenny for him to put his number in. She watched as his long, slender fingers typed as he painstakingly slowly put in his phone number, and only looked up to see Kenny smile as he handed the device back.

"Thanks," He put his phone back into his back pocket, pulling his long legs under him in criss-cross-apple-sauce, "Do you want a ride home?"

'You're not supposed to drink and drive, dumbass,' (Y/N) rolled her eyes, copying Kenny's motion and sat up fully. 

"Then I'll just drive my drunk ass home," He smiled, moving to stand up with a distinctive wobble that may have been exaggerated. He gave the (h/c) girl a look, and turned to go home, when (Y/N) grabbed his wrist.

"I literally cannot let you drive home, give me your keys, I'll drive you,” (Y/N) stood up to block the doorway, holding her arms out so he couldn’t move around her. Compared to Kenny, (Y/N) was a tiny little thing, height-wise. She had to crane her neck upwards to make eye contact with him when he was this close.

“Wow, an offer from a pretty girl to take me home. I really can’t refuse!” Kenny chuckled as he pulled his keys from out of his pocket, dropping them into her now open palm. 

Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) examined the key, throughly confused as to why the key didn’t have any buttons. It was a wide key, covered by black at the top, and had some motor company’s name on it that she didn’t recognize, ‘Must be an old car, then,’ (Y/N) thought to herself as she and the drunk exited the school. She took note of the fact that the hallways were practically deserted, and glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:47, it read. 

‘Jesus, how long was I asleep? What classes did I miss? Who were those girls, and why did they all look like emo barbies?’

Once they reached the parking lot out in front of the school, (Y/N) looked around, very confused. There was only a motorcycle and a Toyota in the parking lot, and the key didn’t say Toyota. (Y/N) wondered who the other car belonged to. 

While (Y/N) stopped walking, Kenny continued moving until he reached the motorcycle, a shit-eating grin on his face, “Well, oh-so-sober one? Don’t know how to ride a bike?”

Gritting her teeth, she raised a testing eye brow, “I don’t, but I bet you I could, better than you can, drunk.”

“Show me, then,” Kenny gestured to his bike, “You’re lucky I have two helmets.”

“Whatever, whatever,” (Y/N) approached the vehicle with caution, carefully placing the helmet onto her head and shutting the plastic eye-shield down. Swinging her legs onto the bike, she waited for Kenny to put his helmet on and get on the machine. Kenny sat on the motorcycle, his long legs bent, nearly reaching hers. Just as (Y/N) was about to start the bike, Kenny snaked his arms around her waist, causing her to tense, "I have to do this, otherwise I'll fall off. Relax, I'm not gonna mess with you or anything."

Taking his word for it, (Y/N) let her muscles relax as she put the key into the ignition, causing the motorcycle to roar to life. 

"Unlike a car, the handle bars are the gas pedal and brake pedal. You need to move both at the same time, and press down the grey bar above to break. You can also use your feet, but if you're going to fast and try to do that, we'll crash. There's an emergency break by your right foot, press down on it slowly, or we'll fly off the bike," (Y/N) could feel Kenny’s breaths against her neck, and she could practically hear Kenny's grin, "Got that? Okay! Have fun. Don't kill us, please."

(Y/N) involuntarily tensed at the word kill. Even if they did crash and die, Kenny would still be alive, right? There was no way he survived that fall at the party, (Y/N) could literally see the bones nearly jutting out of his neck. So even if they did die, it would only be (Y/N) meeting a untimely death.

"I...forgot I have something to do. Leave your bike here, get it tomorrow. Goodbye." (Y/N) clambered off the bike, desperate to get as far away from Kenny as possible. She pulled the key out of the ignition, removed the helmet and shoved both into Kenny's arms before running off. 

'Stupid, stupid...how could you possibly forget he died?' (Y/N) smacked herself in the head for that. 'Just...stay away from him. We don't need anymore drama.’

“Wait, (Y/N), where are you going?” Kenny called after her, dropping the helmet and stumbling off the bike with a small, “Shit.” After straightening himself out, he continued following her, “Did I say something wrong? Do anything wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It’s me, not you.”

“Well, that’s obviously bullshit. You’re running away from me now, why? Tell me. I need to know!”

“Do you? Do you really?”

“Look, I’m the guy in school who knows everything, okay? So I want to know. Simple as that. Just one answer.”

(Y/N) paused, Kenny stopping behind her. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, contemplating her options.

‘Telling him would reveal that I know, but at the same time, he’s pretty drunk. He probably won’t remember anything that happened today.’ Biting her lip, (Y/N) chose to keep her mouth shut and continued walking. Kenny relentlessly chose to follow her.

“(Y/N)! You’re literally being the most annoying person right now. I’m trying to make you feel better, but you’re being a little shit!”

"I'm being a little shit?!" (Y/N)'s teeth gritted together as she approached him, getting up as close as she can. "You're following me around! I'm trying to mind my own fucking business and not go insane. Leave me alone!"

Flipping him off, (Y/N) turned around and dashed towards the school building. The snow crunched loudly beneath her feet as (Y/N) let out a sigh. People with such high energy, like Kenny, could really be annoying sometimes.

(Y/N) was content to just call her mom and have her pick her up, but that idea was cut short by the large hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, (Y/N). Don’t be so damn difficult,” Kenny seethed, his grip growing ever so slightly tighter.

“I will take my hand and shove it so far up your ass that you’ll lose all feeling and won’t be able to fuck your boyfriends until next Tuesday.” The look in the shorter girl’s eyes conveyed her message, though Kenny didn’t understand what she said.

“Fine, whatever. Be a bitch, see if I give a fuck.” Turning to mount his bike, Kenny lazily threw his hands in the air.

Sticking her tongue out at the retreating boy, (Y/N) turned and entered the dark school.

It was well past 8 o’clock now. All the lights were either shut off or dimmed, and the hallways felt as cold and empty as they would in a horror game. The black and white tiles on the floor glimmered in the low lighting, revealing the mess the students had made of the locker alley. Every door in the hallway seemed locked, and (Y/N) figured her best bet would be to wait at the front of the school. The fastest route would be, of course, through the school itself, so (Y/N) started her trek.

(Y/N) waved at the janitor as she made her way through the school, her soft smile a symbol of thanks. The janitor was an older man, with a hunchback and skin decorated with sun spots. When he smiled, it was mostly gums. Something about him made (Y/N) happy.

Promptly reaching the entrance, (Y/N) jiggled it. The door seemed bolted shut, almost. Fiddling with the doorknob, (Y/N) placed her foot against the doorframe to see if she could force it open, which didn’t work either. Figuring her next best option would be to ask the janitor, she returned to Hall A, where she had seen him before.

Unfortunately, he had moved on from this hallway, a clean hallway left in his wake. Fist, (Y/N) checked Hall B, then moved up to the second floor of the school to check the other hallways and classrooms, which yielded the same result.

‘Where in the world could he have gone so quickly?’ (Y/N) returned to the first floor, a bead of annoyance steadily growing within her. She had homework and extra credit to do, she really didn’t need to be trapped in here for any longer.

When (Y/N) reached the exit, her annoyance had reached it’s peak. Sitting on the only chair in the hallway, next to the smelly entrance garbage bin was Kenny McCormick (again.) Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) chose to ignore him and find the janitor.

She checked the open classrooms, disappointed to not find the janitor. (Y/N) walked to the back door, pushing at it with all her might for a few moments, which proved to be futile. Clenching her teeth, she steadily approached Kenny, signing slowly and carefully.

“Have you seen the janitor?”

Kenny glanced up from his phone to watch her. Pulling the small, bright green lollipop out of his mouth, he said, “Nope. I was waiting for you.”

“Okay, good for you, now how do we exit?”

Kenny glanced at the locked door. “We don’t. You checked the other exits, right? None of them work, probably. We’re stuck here ‘till morning, then.”

(Y/N)’s jaw fell slack. “You can’t be serious.”

“Serious as I can be,” Kenny pulled the sucker out of his mouth once more. “How will we ever survive?”

(Y/N) felt as if she had been slapped in the face with the amount of sarcasm coming from him. 

“I’m gonna go find a place to sleep. I suppose you’re going to keep trying to leave?” Kenny stood up with a small grunt. “If you change your mind, you’re welcome to join me, only if you tell me what’s bothering you.”

“No.” (Y/N) pulled out her cellphone, checking for service. She let out a sigh when she saw the multitude of text messages and calls from her parents. (Y/N) tried to return their calls, but her phone screen cut out, signaling that it had died.

“You’ve got two options, and one of them is clearly better than the other.”

“Fuck you and everything you stand for.” (Y/N) began walking beside Kenny, her eyes glued to the ground.

The two walked together in silence, the tension thick enough that it almost felt suffocating. Both Kenny and (Y/N) were caught up in their thoughts, and no one was willing to step out and actually talk about it.

"What about the library?"

(Y/N) was shocked out of her stupor. "The library?"

"Yeah. They have beanbags, so we could probably make a bed out of those."

Wordlessly, the duo stepped into the library, which seemed to be the only room left open. Kenny turned to the left side of the room, moving to fetch the beanbags from that half while (Y/N) collected them from the right.

In total, there were six beanbags, all in one size and varying colors. Alone, six beanbags were hardly enough for one human being, but it was the best they had. 

"That's not enough for both of us." (Y/N) pointed out, turning to face Kenny.

"You take it," Kenny sighed, scratching his head. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Ok."

Kenny did a double-take, shocked she didn't even offer to share (like they did in movies.) Realizing that his life wasn't a movie, Kenny nealed down and laid on the floor.

"Goodnight."

"Mmh."


	4. Update!

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was locked out of my account due to a glitch, but it's all sorted out now. Looking forward to posting again! I've got lots in plan for this story.

Also, I'm planning on uploading a BNHA fanfic as well, so if you're interested, keep an eye out for that one as well. 

See you all soon!

\- Author


End file.
